narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ascending Steps of Hatred
Prelude Tree's swayed in a nightly hush. Owls asked questions among themselves, never seeming to receive a final answer. Creatures of night scurried from tree to tree trying to find salvation and safety from their predators. The earth's moon worked with stars to illuminate his path in a silvery light. As long as Lord Muzai walked this path, he remained safe. Mountains surrounded this forest of absolute darkness, shaping pitch black spikes. But his heart remained at ease, matching his mind. The scene almost reached a state of unnatural serenity if it had not been for his Shamisen, which he lightly strung his fingers upon. Creating a beautiful melody. His music seemingly transformed The Land of Lightning's forest into a unique performance of nature. Leaves swung in circle's. Animals became present and seemed to follow along. "Leaves from the vine Falling so slow Like fragile tiny shells Drifting in the foam Little soldier boy Come marching home Brave soldier boy Comes marching home" His grandfather played this song to him as a child. At first it seemed like a simple bed time song. But as he grew into the King he stood as today, Leaves From The Vine took a different meaning. One of pain and loss....Something Muzai wished to end eradicate. A physically intimidating man, his tall, tightly built body remained exposed. Long spiked hair gently swaying to and fro, below his waist. Scars painted his body in tales of never ending war and strife. Tribal tattoo's givens by a rare and indigenous clan off the shore of Kirigakure also covered his body. His mother's beloved scarf fell down his neck. Royal Blood Bound Apostle symbols imprinted upon his gloves. Besides the usual shinobi bottoms, Muzai covered himself with royal silk robes made to hang over his lower body loosely, with more red scarfs attached. A body caked in jewelry of all sorts. Gold and silver, enough to buy a persons life. As he got closer to Kumogakure, his singing increased. Itami had been patrolling the entrance to the Cloud Village on orders of the Raikage. He, of course, was not actually patrolling but instead was having a engaging conversation with Second, the other personality within his mind. Their chat went on until Itami heard the sound of someone singing in the forest below. Itami looked around in the dark, activating his Sharingan in order to see the chakra of anyone that falls under his gaze. He looked back and forth until locating the source of the singing, a man dressed in silk and jewelry. "Hmm..." Itami mumbles. He proceeded to jump down into the trees below, aiming to find out who the person was. As he approached, Itami hid within the tree branches and further assessed the man. "Judging by his looks, this guy isn't just some nomad." Itami spoke to Second. The voice stirred in Itami's psyche, letting Itami know that it didn't like the man. Itami only smirked as he jumped down from the branch that he was perched on. "Who are you and what's your business here?" Itami demanded an answer more than asked for one. Muzai jumped back in shock. His focus locked purely on his entertaining song. The surrounding forest returned back into a place of fear and death. One impossible of passing through without a shivering spine or cackling knees. Lord Kaguya scratched the back of his head in Itami's presence. "Oh, Uh," He stumbled. "I'm looking for a Shinobi...Goes by Itami Uchiha. I'm an old friend of his, and I hoped to take him out for a bottle of Sake." Muzai obviously lied. But his words, and overall positive demeanor made it almost impossible to see through. In honesty, the first King heard of Itami through rumors...A powerful Uchiha. He placed his Shamisen upon his back. His eyes blessed with Heterochromia iridum, locked with Itami's sharingan; showing no fear of Genjutsu. A golden eye kissed by the sun, and a silver eye kissed by moonlight. Both shined with a heavenly radiance. "You wouldn't happen to know him, would you?" Itami laughed internally along with Second. 'An old friend of mine?' Itami said in his mind while deactivating his Sharingan. "You should be careful who you lie to." Itami said coldly. "Because I'm Itami Uchiha and by the way, I don't drink alcohol." Second stirred in Itami's head once more. 'Why are you letting him know who you are?!' It scolded. Itami only chuckled. 'Are you afraid?' He mocked the voice. Second took great offense to this but remained quiet. Itami looked at the man once more, more scrutinizing than before. "What would someone like you want with me anyway?" Itami asked with distaste. Muzai chuckled. Leading to a gentle smile towards Itami. He had an idea that Itami would be near. He needed reassurance. His hand rose up and rubbed his temple, slightly messing with his hair. His warm smile still present. The young lord had to come up with something. He had no doubt of a battle in his favor, but still... I cannot lose someone with such strength... "Nice to know Lord Itami. And my dearest apologies, by the way. I just figured this would be the fastest route to finding you.." Muzai stated. "And I was kind of hoping I could make this proposal over a nice cup of Alcohol but..." He shook his head. "Never mind. Straight to business. My name is Muzai, and I am the leader of the Blood Bound Apostle's. I'm sure you've heard of us, as we have heard of you." Muzai kept his surname hidden. The Kaguya were rare and often feared. Just in case Itami became violent, he needed an element of surprise. And his bloodline granted it. "I want you to join us." Muzai's smile faded. "A horrible crime has been committed against the Uchiha. Your clan, Like mine.. He thought. "Needs justice...I cannot reach their head, but that does not matter...I believe you, Itami, you can change the world. Hand in hand with your brothers and sisters." Itami's eyes widen at Muzai's words. 'He knows about ?!' Itami exclaimed in his mind. 'Don't focus on that right now, Itami.' Second told him plainly. 'He's offered you a chance to join Blood Bound Apostle. You know, the group comprised of kekkei genkai users...' Itami placed a mental block on Second, allowing him to close his eyes and think without interruptions. After a moment, Itami opened his eyes and stared at Muzai. "Very well." Itami finally spoke up after careful thinking. "But what would you gain by having me join? From what I heard of your group, you want to take over the world. What can I do to contribute to that?" "Everything." Muzai smiled. "I have yet to find a worthy Uchiha who can fully represent their clan under my ideals. They are scarce, and those I do find fear standing up for themselves. But during my travels, I heard of an Uchiha in Kumogakure not afraid to make a change....You, Itami." The Jewel in Red Carnation glowed in moonlight. He felt an urge. "In order to change, we must change ourselves...We have to embark a dark journey to light the candles for others. I will not lie to you brother, we are often seen as villains...But all Villains are Hero's with a misunderstood purpose." Lord Kaguya walked towards Itami. "However, My purpose here goes beyond just finding you....I'm going to kill the Raikage." His dimming eyes tying with Itami's. A foolish move to make such a declaration, but who could stop him, he thought. Even if Itami had a change of heart, Muzai believed himself to be a force of nature, unable to be stopped. "For far too long, He has stood as a powerful figure for Shinobi without Kekkei Genkai...But his time ends tonight." "If you truly pledge yourself to our Alliance, you will help." Itami smirked.'Just what we wanted to hear.' Second mused. If Second had a face, it would have an ear to ear grin right now. 'This is what we've wanted, Itami. The chance to show the world that the Uchiha are not gone.' Itami listened to every word. After more careful thinking, Itami decided to speak. "I accept your offer, Muzai. I will end the Raikage's life." He walked towards Muzai. "And I pledge my allegiance to the Blood Bound Apostle...Brother." Muzai placed a hand on Itami's shoulder which turned into a sudden hug. A warm embrace of true respect and happiness. His smile shining bright in moonlight. Muzai kept his eyes closed. Night wind blew gently across, sending his hair waving along with his scarfs and unique dressings. Jewelry radiating a heavenly glow. His tattoo's colored a shade of red which resembled blood...A true warrior. "You will not end his life, we will, together. I will help you carry this world upon your shoulders for as long as you want me to." He withdrew from his hug, tears brimming his golden and silver eyes. "Come on, lets go." He continued down his original path, hands atop his head. No worries. One step closer, Muzai thought to himself. One step closer to achieving true happiness in this world...Justice and freedom for all who deserve it. He smiled once more. His spies told him their target could be found in his office. Their infiltration will come easier with Itami, and after The Fourth's murder, Muzai had a secret plan of escape. One he'd soon reveal to his new found brother. Not to far away....A shadow followed... It is almost time... It thought... "By joining us you have the choice of staying in your village and acting within the shadows. I do not wish to force you into something this overwhelming just yet. Pledging your alliance is enough. But if not, and there is anything you would like to retrieve or someone you'd like to say goodbye to, I can hold him off until then." Muzai admitted after a minute of silence. He had hundreds of eyes and ears within multiple lands.... Itami found the hug strange but ignored it when he heard Muzai's next words. "If you're going to help, only provide support if I need it; the Raikage will die by my hands." Itami ordered."And no, I have nothing to say goodbye to, not that it would make a difference..." He followed Muzai until he felt as though something following them but disregards it, focusing on the hell of a night he was about to have. Itami pulled out the headband that marked him as a Cloud shinobi out of his pocket and threw it onto the ground in front of him, stepping on it as he walked."My dream will come to pass; this is just the first step." He said under his breath. "If it is something you need to do, Brother, It shall be done." Muzai agree'd. He understood how important killing A was to Itami...It meant more than a simple death. It symbolized a step he could not return from. Muzai took this step long ago, before his dream became fully realized. As they arrived within Kumogakure, Muzai stopped and turned to Itami. His heterochromia blessed eyes scoured the perimeter. "My ears told me that he will be doing work tonight in his office...A beautiful place to end his life, I'd say." Muzai rubbed his chin in thought. "Infiltrating this village will prove a challenge...And seeing how you are with me, we do not want to draw too much attention just yet-" He snapped his fingers. "I got it! You can arrest me, that will get us into the Raikage's room! I mean it's not like they can question...a...cloud...shinobi....like.." His arms dropped..Sulking at his sudden realization... "You threw away the headband...already... That is okay! It was a dumb idea anyway, my real plan is-" And with that, Muzai dashed into the village. "We run at godspeed!" "Come on Itami," He screamed back. "Hurry up!" His smile resembling that of a child playing tag. 'This guy...' Second said. Itami only nodded in agreement before running after Muzai. Once he was within earshot, Itami called out to him: Muzai, slow down, there is no need to run through the village. Your first plan will work; the Raikage knows that I don't wear the headband." Muzai immediately halted. But his gathered momentum sent him tumbling forward. Crashing onto a cute woman. When he came too, he looked in her eyes and smiled. His aura sending a wave of heat through her face which revealed a blush. "I'm sorry, love." Muzai said as he rubbed her face. Despite hating Kachiku, as Hinokagatsuchi referred to them, He could not help but compliment a pretty lady...Which sometimes lead to their deaths at the hand of his Kachiku hating lover. He stood once more, now fully ignoring the crimson faced mother of two. "Wow, I wish you had said something earlier brother," Muzai scratched his head. "Lets go then." The young lord turned around and prepared for his "Arrest". Itami pulled out some thin wires and tied them around Muzai's wrists. "Don't worry; I'll take them off once we get inside." He proceeded towards the Raikage's office. Upon reaching the building, Itami opened the door and shoved Muzai inside, trying to play on the fact that he was a "prisoner". While walking towards the steps leading to the Raikage's office, Itami spotted 2 chūnin shinobi and 2 jōnin, and all of them seemingly guarding the staircase. "What are you doing here, Itami?" One of the jōnin asked. Itami stopped in his tracks and whispered inconspicuously to Muzai. "As soon as I take the wires off, I want you to take out the chūnin; I'll take care off the jōnin. Kill them quickly so they don't alert the Raikage." Itami began walking with Muzai again. "Hey, did you not here me?" The jōnin placed a hand in front of Itami, blocking his path. "I'm taking this prisoner here to the Raikage." Itami answered, loosening the wires. "I caught him trespassing." The jōnin gave Itami an uncertain look. Itami completely loosened the wires, setting Muzai free while simultaneously slashing the jōnin's throat with a kunai. As soon as Itami went all the way through his neck, he turned and threw the kunai into the other ninja's neck. It plunged straight in, stopping the ninja from yelling out. Muzai nodded his head in agreement and kept quiet. He needed to halt all suspician of his relationship with Itami. When he felt Itami's wires loosen, Muzai quickly spun around, simultaneously releasing five bullets from his fingers at incredible speeds. Three ripped through the first Chuunin's head effortlessly, killing him instantly, while his last two ripped her heart to shreds. All five pinned themselves into the opposite wall. Covered by a spay of bleed. Muzai preferred to hide his full powers...Being a Kaguya meant something...Not many existed in this world. "Let's go," He whispered. "I'm sure more will come. I can seal off the door to The Raikage's office." Muzai started up the stairs. Itami followed suit. As soon as they reached the office door, Itami positioned himself outside the door, ready to kick the door down.Itami drove his foot into the door and sent it flying towards the Raikage's desk. "What is the meaning of this?!" The Raikage exclaimed. Itami simply activated his Sharingan walked at a brisk into the office. He stopped and stood with his arms crossed. "Muzai... if you would." Itami ordered Muzai to attack. "I am founder of Blood Bound Apostle, and head of the Kaguya Clan, Muzai Kaguya." Muzai revealed to both Itami and A. "Today, Kumogakure's foundation will fall." Muzai stood shocked at Itami's strength. Such a human. He quickly touched A's door frame and coursed Chakra through his body. Suddenly, sharp bones erupted from all sides. Layers upon layers connecting and locking together. Unique shapes and sizes, some small some large, others flat and the rest sharp. Each white as a sunny day's cloud. Within a minute, an elaborate door formed. This door proved harder than tampered steel. And had the Kaguya Seal upon it. Before the Raikage could react, Muzai aimed his index finger and fired a bullet at his forehead. Sure the Raikage would dodge it. As the bony bullet reached A's forehead, he simply vanished from sight, leaving his white Raikage mantle fall on his chair. In a millisecond, the Raikage appeared right in front of Itami and Muzai, ready to Lariat Muzai and hit his left knee on Itami. Itami's eyes shot open, analyzing the Raikage's moves with his Sharingan. He jumped in such a way that allowed him to barrel roll in mid air, avoiding the strike. Upon landing, Itami lunged at A with his fist drawn back. Without waiting for a reaction, he jumped away and threw kunai with Explosive Tags attached. A's lariat sent Muzai soaring. His body crushing against solid concrete. Leaving a person sized crater within. But Lord Kaguya stood once more, nearly unscathed. His head and arms hanging as bones retreated back into his arms. Such speed... He thought. But it does not matter. Lord Raikage will fall. Muzai dashed towards the Raikage after Itami's explosive tag would explode. He lightened his bones, increasing his overall speed exponentially. A spike protruded from his palm. A weapon capable of lacerating flesh as if tender meat. His movements mimicked a dancer's. Twist and turn, maneuvers through A's office in hopes of reaching his blind spot. At which he swung his bone in a sweeping motion, aiming to cut A's left tendon. Just as fast, he prepared to continue his acrobatic stratagem. The Explosive Tags on Itami's kunai explode near point-blank range, but the Raikage uses his Lightning Release Armor technique to easily jump away from the explosion. "Itami!! You double-faced backstabbing prick!!! I'll teach you the meaning of fear! Not that I'll let you live long enough to experience it, anyway!!" From behind the curtain of black smoke created by the explosion jumps Muzai ready to slice at the Raikage with his bone-spike, but the Lightning Release Armor prevents the attack from doing any significant damage, if any damage at all. A then strikes at Muzai with a high-powered fist, capable of breaking bones if not dodged. Itami brushed off the Raikage's insult and threat and opened his eyes once more, revealing his changed eyes. Seeing the Raikage's oncoming attack on Muzai, he activated his cursed chakra and moved to intercept the Raikage's fist. Itami then held the Raikage's fist and took the full blow of the attack, all while unscathed. Muzai knew from his method of evading Itami that his lightning release armor had been activated. And so, Muzai prepared himself. Lord Kaguya increased his bone density. But Itami's interference caught him off guard. Such Power. Muzai thought as he watched Itami catch A's fist. He only heard of such chakra mastery from a story his father told him as a child. About a clan of warriors in Kumogakure capable of using emotion to increase their chakra. "Never thought I would see the legendary Kyōkenbyō...Itami, Get back! Secret Shikotsumyaku Technique: Prison of an Angry Titan!" Muzai ordered as he clapped his palms together. Suddenly, multiple bone spikes erupted from below and above the Raikage. One aimed to pierce through his arm, while others aimed to pierce his other limbs, with his final aiming for under his neck. Creating a complex network of bones stabbing at random locations. Meanwhile, those above him created a unique patch around him with small branches of bone spikes, meant to keep him from moving. Or he'd get skewered. Muzai's bones were naturally stronger than tempered metal. But when combined with chakra, his bones became nearly indestructible. He has used this technique on a much larger scale to inhibit the movement of tailed beast. Still, Muzai stood prepared just in case A dodged or increased his power. A powered up his Lightning Release Armor to its maximum strength and tried to escape the bony prison, which still offered great resistance. "RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!" With such a growl, A actually managed to power-up just enough to break through Muzai's bones, colliding with Itami and Muzai with such force that he broke through his office walls to the exterior while pushing Itami and Muzai ahead of him like ragdolls. The three shinobi crash down on the ground far below, with A jumping from the crater with various bloody scratches on his torso as a result from forcefully breaking through Muzai's jagged bones. "How about a change of scenery? My office was too cramped up for me to smash you properly!" Itami landed on his feet safely, looking at the Raikage with contempt. 'Let me free, Itami!' Second spoke up for the first time since entering the building. 'I can place the genjutsu on him!' Itami shook his head. 'There's no need. I have it under control.' Itami retorted in his head. He performed hand seals and blew multiple fireballs at the Raikage. A easily dodged the fireballs and zoomed towards Itami, the Raikage's sheer speed turning the Uchiha's Sharingan useless in following his movements. A punches Itami into the air, jumping after him "Your time has come, Itami Uchiha! Liger Bomb!!!" Muzai stood up, nearly unscathed, albeit a few scratches. His healing factor, alongside his skin and dense bones, kept him from taking heavy damage. Lord Kaguya watched as Itami engaged the Raikage, Impressed at his new brother's courage and strength. But he needed to help. Being exposed in such an open area invited support for A. His murderer's also needed to remain secret. Muzai held out both his hands. With his left, he reached behind his back and grabbed a small lump which revealed to be his spine. He modified it and pulled out his own spinal column, regrowing a new spine in it's place. Between the bones in the gaps were cartilage that allowed flexibility, which made it possible to bend it as if it were a whip. With average estimation skills along with the impossible range it stretches, dodging became difficult. The protrusions on the vertebrae were also modified to make them stronger and sharper. Meanwhile, Muzai summoned the strongest-absolute hardest weapon from his Kaguya arsenal. A massive drill like structure made of bone. Enhanced to the highest degree-maximum solidity due to the dense compression, the bone weapon became extremely large, covering his entire arm. While setting up for his Liger bomb, Muzai whipped his vine towards A's leg. If it wrapped around, he would follow up by pulling A towards him with a great force, using Itami's weight to throw him off. His final attack leading to a powerful thrust towards A's stomach with his bone drill. Stronger than tampered steel, he figured it could pierce lightning release armor without breaking. Doing so would also stop A from performing his Liger Bomb. Muzai's vine wraps around A's leg, pulling the Mizukage towards him and hitting the bone drill dead-center on the Raikage's stomach, and actually manages to cause some damage. "GAARGH!!" This forces the Raikage to let go of Itami and retreat using his speed, putting some distance between his opponents "Curse you, Mizukage! Do you want to cause war between our villages?!" The Raikage said, putting his hand over the bloody wound made by Muzai's drill. Muzai's mouth into curved a devious smile. One capable of draining a raging bull of it's morale. Enough to freeze an army and make each warrior reconsider the true value of their life. Yes, this smile...a smile of a darker, tranquil blood lust..fueled by mass ambition and determination. Immense chakra surrounded the Seventh Mizukage. A white cloud which took form of a demonic skeletal warrior hovering over Muzai. "War?" Muzai asked. "Only those with a choice can go to war. Lord Raikage, You will die, and this world will become one saved by Kekkei Genkai. And there is nothing you can do or say about it." His arm struck forward, sending his whip at A's body, in hopes of wrapping around his leg and slamming him into a wall with rock breaking force. "I regret having to kill such a man...You would have made a fine servant. But this is my will...the will of Blood Bound Apostle!" Muzai looked to Itami. "Hurry, I can feel support coming." 'I told you too let me free.' Second said as Itami was about to be slammed on his head by A. As he saw Muzai's vine hit the Raikage, he immediately took the chance to push himself away from the Raikage and land next to Muzai. 'Shut it. I don't need you yet.' Itami snapped back. 'Yet...' Second said before "receding" back to the corners of Itami's mind. Itami finally decided that the battle should end and walked halfway towards the Raikage. Upon reaching midpoint, Itami stood, closing his left eye. "You will know the burden of the Uchiha." He said in a smooth but threatening tone. Suddenly the gravity around Itami became stronger, forcing A to his knees. Itami walked closer, which increased the gravity affecting A to near bone-crushing levels. He pulled out a kunai and dropped it and, with the enhanced gravity, pierced the Raikage's heart. After making sure he was dead, Itami deactivated his technique and Sharingan, leaving him with slightly blurry vision. "It's done." Itami said while walking over to Muzai with his right eye covered by his hand. Muzai sighed at A's death. Another step closer to a world united by blood. His vine retreated back into his body, through his inner forearm, being resorbed back into his skeletal structure. With little to no wounds, Muzai wished that A had been in his prime...Maybe a Taijutsu battle would have peaked his interest and entertainment. "Come on Itami..We have to go. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Two puffs of smoke appeared in front of Muzai and Itami. One a white horse with a fiery red mane and a pitch black horse with a silver mane to match. Muzai jumped upon Idiana and looked back at Itami. "Come on. We have to get out of here. You know how to ride a horse right? This is Idiana by the way." Idama's deep neigh caused the other horse to stand next to Itami. Awaiting for him to approach. Itami stumbled towards the horse. 'You should have let me loose; you wouldn't be so weak as you are now if I was let out.' Second scoffed. Itami ignored Second's complaints as he mounted the horse. He snapped the reigns, signaling the horse to move forward. After galloping for hours, Itami began to black out, his head hitting the poll of the horse's neck. Category:Green Dragon Crescent Blade Category:Doom149